peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-19 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Pavement #2, recorded 15th December 1992. Available on Slanted & Enchanted: Luxe & Redux 2xCD, 2002 (Matador, OLE 557-2) *Strangelove #2, recorded 5th January 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Best Kissers In The World: Broke My Knee (7") Crackpot CPS 2066 1''' *Admiral Bailey: Butterfly (7" Butterfly) Jammy's Records ‎– none§''' *Hail: Pets (album Kirk) ReR Megacorp ‎– RēRHCD2''' §''' *Pavement: Rain Ammunition (session) ' §' *Blues Magoos: Great Shakes (v/a 7" - Great Shakes Shake-Out EP) Mo-Donna EP1 6''' *Jack & Jill: Work It Girlfriend (12" [ Work It Girlfriend]) '''6 *Strangelove: Frozen (session)' §' *Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie''' §''' *Moose: I Wanted To See You To See If I Wanted You (12") Cool Badge KOOL 001''' 3''' *news *Flipper: Flipper Twist (7" Flipper Twist) Matador OLE 048-7 1''' *Loopzone: Home is Where the Hartcore Is (12") MFS '''1 6 not in Tim's tracklisting *Blab Happy: ?' §' *Pavement: Drunks With Guns''' §''' *Ukrainians: Chekannya (Venus In Furs) (CD Vorony) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD 054''' §''' *Slug: Trafalgar Square (album Swingers) Magnatone Products 1004MGT''' 4''' *Centry: Bad Boy Dub (LP: In Dub - Thunder Mountain) Conscious Sounds 1''' *Strangelove: Quiet Day (session) §''' *Brainiac: I Could Own You (live) (split 7" with Bratmobile - Live) Twelve-Vex-Twelve 12X12 004 1 2 *4Voice: Catching The Scent Of Mystery (album Catching The Scent Of Mystery) Ambient World - AW 010''' 2''' *Curve: No Escape From Heaven 1991 Festive Fifty #38 ' 2' *Montana Taylor: Indiana Avenue Stomp (v/a album Barrelhouse Blues 1927-1936) Yazoo 1028''' §''' *Pipe: Sub Mariner (album Ball Peen) Sonic Bubblegum ‎– GUM008''' 2''' *Firecharmers: Local Warning (12" The Rainbow E.P.) Bone Down ‎– BON E01''' 2''' *Jeff Mills: Changes Of Life (2x12" album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 1) Tresor TRESOR 11 ' 2' *Pavement: Ed Ames (session)' §' *Digable Planets: Where I'm From (12" Where I'm From) Elektra EKR 164T''' §''' *Eggs: The Government Administrator (7" The Government Administrator) Hemiola Records ‎– HEMIOLA 3''' §''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: Little Ghosts (album Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7''' 2''' *Strangelove: Walls (session)' §' *Lmno: Acrylic (12") Vivatonal VTT 009''' 2''' *news *Garnett Silk: Jah Jah Is The Ruler (EP Jah Jah Is The Ruler) Star Trail ST-048''' §''' *Babe The Blue Ox: Gymkhana (single - Box) Homestead HMS195-7 ' 2' *Bear Quartet: ?' §' *?: Sometimes I Cry (Girl Groups Volume 3) ' §' *DJ Dick: Silver Surfer (EP L.O.S.T) Low Spirit Recordings EFA 02157-03''' 2''' *Gallon Drunk: Not Before Time (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA LP 5 ' 2' *Headbutt: Duffel Bag (12" Pissing Down) Pigboy Records OINK 13''' 1 2''' *William Bell: Share What You Got (But Keep What You Need) (v/a 9xCD The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2''' §''' *Pavement: The List Of Dorms (session)' §' * Cryptic written comment from Tim: "BIG GAP" - possibly a gap in the recording *?: ? (?) ' §' *Fall: Zandra (12" - Popcorn Double Feature) Cog Sinister SINR512 3''' *Strangelove: The All Because Of You Song (session) ''' § *Hammerhead: Moleboy (album Ethereal Killer) Amphetamine Reptile Records AMREP 012''' §''' *Energy Zone: Jungle Zone 1 (12" Jungle Zone E.P.) Sapho SAPH 09''' §''' Files marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the hand-written playlist. File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.57 side b *2) John Peel tape no.58 side a *3) 1993-02-xx Peel February 1993.mp3 *4) best of peel vol 58 part 1 (with introductions) *5) best of peel vol 58 part 2 (with introductions) *6) 1993-02-xx Peel Show LE167 ;Length *1) 46:00 (from 27:10) (to 43:59 unique) *2) 46:31 (to 42:49 unique) *3) 44:09 (34:31-40:20) *4) 47:16 (43:06-44:33) *5) 47:00 (to 4:23) *6) 1:32:38 (38:47-49:27) (to 44:29 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Dweemis. From DW Tape 57 & DW Tape 58 *3) Created from SB934 and SB953 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) 5) From Best Of Peel Vol 58 *6) Created from LE167 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1993 Lee Tape 167 ;Available *1) 2) Youtube *3) http://www.mediafire.com/?2ev8p6q3b099adz *4) 5) Mooo Server *6) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Dweemis